The present invention relates generally to slingshots and their components and, more particularly, to a slingshot bail guard for use with arm- or wrist-braced slingshots.
Slingshots commonly are used for recreation and for hunting. Although slingshots have existed for centuries, the basic design and mechanics have remained constant over time. Quite simply, a traditional slingshot comprises a handle and a pair of arms extending divergently upward from the handle. An elastic band is attached between the arms. Typically, centered on the elastic band is a pouch designed to hold a projectile.
After a projectile is placed in the pouch, the pouch is pulled backwards, away from the arms, thereby extending and stretching the elastic band to create potential energy. When the pouch is released, the potential energy of the elastic band is transformed to kinetic energy, which is transferred to the projectile through the pouch. The projectile then is thrust forward, out of the pouch, and away from the slingshot user and toward a desired target.
Various design enhancements have been made over the years in an attempt to improve the functionality and performance of slingshots. For example, such improved slingshot devices include arm and wrist braces to help stabilize shots, foldable designs to make the slingshot devices more portable, aiming mechanisms to improve accuracy, multi-band designs to improve band life and increase shot speed and pulley assemblies to produce maximum projectile velocity with minimum force exertion by the user.
One such improved slingshot design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,323 to Saunders et al., the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. Saunders discloses an arm-braced slingshot having a handle, a hook assembly, a pair of elastic bands, a pouch, an arm brace and a retaining clip. The arm brace comprises a generally U-shaped collar having an intermediate yoke portion that is dimensioned to be received in a peripheral recess of the handle. The distal ends of the collar (that is, the arms of the collar that extend rearwardly from the handle) are provided with an arm strap extending therebetween that extends over the user's forearm when the handle is gripped in the normal manner during use of the slingshot.
The slingshot disclosed in Saunders has been updated and improved over time with respect to the types of bands, pooches and connection mechanisms used with the slingshot. Modern variations of the Saunders slingshot design utilize flat bands, quick-snap band connection/replacement mechanisms and engineered pouch designs, among other features. However, the design of the arm brace generally has remained the same.
That is, the arm brace still generally comprises a generally U-shaped collar, generally formed of a shaped cylindrical metal rod, where the distal ends of the collar are provided with an arm strap extending therebetween, which extends over the user's forearm when the handle is gripped in the normal manner during use of the slingshot. In this configuration, the portion of the user's arm disposed between the distal ends of the collar is exposed during use of the slingshot. Thus, when the slingshot it used, it is possible that the pouch and/or band may contact the exposed area of the user's arm during use.
What is needed, therefore, is a bail guard configured to attach to the arm or wrist brace of a slingshot to cover the exposed area of the user's arm during use of the slingshot. Preferably, the bail guard is removable. More preferably, the bail guard can be attached and removed without the need for tools. More preferably still, the bail guard is lightweight and compact and is adaptable for use across a wide variety of arm- and wrist-braced slingshots. The present invention satisfies this need.